


Darkness

by goddessofmoon85



Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bedtime, Darkness, Drinking, Fun, M/M, Sassy Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85
Summary: Kuroo fumbled with his keys, trying to open the front door as quietly as he could. Why did he not leave a light on for me? The moon was the only thing giving light to the lock.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Random Dare's





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> In my server we have a sprint channel and we discovered the Dare option. My first Dare was Write a Scene set in Complete darkness. This is what I came up with just something short and fun.

Kuroo fumbled with his keys, trying to open the front door as quietly as he could.  _ Why did he not leave a light on for me?  _ The moon was the only thing giving light to the lock. 

He had promised to be home early after practice but the guys wanted to go grab a drink. So he agreed, promising his boyfriend he would only do one and come right home. That was six drinks and three hours ago. 

Finally getting inside, he shut the door. He quickly realized the only light was coming from the moon. He was thrust into complete darkness with the door closed and the curtains drawn. 

Kuroo leaned back against the door dropping his volleyball bag and trying to kick off his shoes.  _ I don’t want to wake Kitten up. He’s going to be so mad at me. _ He didn’t want to turn any lights on and wake up Kenma. 

So he struggled through their house. Slamming his toe on the couch. “Ouch. Shh.” He ran into the door frame. “Who moved the doorway.” He lost his jacket and pants along the way somewhere. “Freedom. Be quiet Kuroo or you’ll wake Kitten up.” He laughed at himself.

After running into the wall a few more times he finally made it to their bedroom. He was surprised to see Kenma’s face all lit up by his video screen, never looking up at him. 

“Could’ve left a light on for me,” Kuroo grumbled as he collapsed on the bed, beside his boyfriend. 

“Could’ve had one drink and come straight home,” Kenma said dryly, never taking his eyes off his game. 

Kuroo just chuckled as he drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short drabble. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


End file.
